The present invention relates to a tool box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool box which can receive a plurality of sleeves stably.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional tool box has a lower casing 10 and an upper casing 101 engaging with the lower casing 10. The lower casing 10 has a plurality of separation blocks 12 defining a plurality of semicircular grooves 11. Each of the semicircular grooves 11 receive a sleeve 20. Each of the separation blocks 12 has a click bar 13 confining an outer periphery of the respective sleeve 20.